


Moments of Forever

by Sylvi Turnbull (bitchinachinashop)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinachinashop/pseuds/Sylvi%20Turnbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a stolen moment with Ianto after a mission goes sour for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Forever

The delicious smell of coffee drifted up to Jack as he opened his eyes slowly. Ianto lay next to him, naked and holding a large, steaming mug. His lover smiled down at him, blue eyes shining.

"You're back," he said softly, giving Jack a slow, lingering kiss before handing him the coffee. "I missed you."

"It's been slow. Fatal papercuts and stapler accidents are few and far between." He took a luxurious sip of the coffee he missed so much. "If I'd known there would be coffee, I'd have shot myself long since."

"I knew it! You only come here for my coffee." Ianto said with an exaggerated pout.

"You know why I come here." Jack looked into his eyes seriously before sitting up to nibble on that adorable lower lip. He set the now-irrelevant coffee down on the bedside table without looking. He pulled his lover down beside him and deepened the kiss, tasting every corner of his mouth. He remembered taking this for granted, once, and couldn't quite believe how stupid he'd been. Now every moment was precious, stolen from the harsh jaws of life.

Ianto's hands were already wandering over his body, knowing how short their time probably was. Gentle fingers stroked his hardened cock, making him moan against his lover's lips. Ianto pulled away with a wicked grin and started trailing kisses down his chest until Jack pulled him back up.

"I believe it's my turn," he said with a raised eyebrow. Ianto rolled over without protest and smiled as Jack started doing the exact same thing to him. He shivered as his Captain ran light fingertips on the insides of his thighs and breathed softly inches away from his cock. His urgent moans reminded Jack that he didn't have the luxury of dallying too much, and he took his lover into his mouth in one fell swoop, lingering there for a moment just to taste and caress with his tongue. He wanted to carry this memory with him when the world pulled him back.

Ianto moaned louder, massaging Jack's head with desperate hands and rocking his hips in a gentle but insistent motion. He lost himself in the sound of his lover's pleasure, the smell of his skin and the slightly salty, bitter taste of come leaking from his rock-hard cock. This was his real life, right here in this moment. Ianto's cries turned sharp as he teased him with his tongue, tracing intricate patterns and pulling back slightly.

"Jack... Please..." he gasped in that breathy way brought him almost to the point of orgasm himself. He folded the younger man back into his mouth and began to suck and stroke in earnest, unable to think of anything but Ianto's cum flooding his mouth. The moaning turned to incomprehensible swearing in Welsh, and he knew he was close to achieving his goal.

Finally he gave one last loud cry and spasmed underneath him, clutching the sheets. Jack swallowed him slowly, savoring the bittersweet taste of Ianto's pleasure. Then he pulled himself up the bed to lay his head on his lover's shoulder.

"I love you," he said quietly. He would never, ever waste another chance to say those words. Even as he lay there, perfectly content and at peace, he felt the tug of his eternal connection to life pulling at him, not to be denied. He sighed.

"We're running out of time."

Ianto squeezed his shoulders and laid a tender kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry. With your lifestyle, I'm sure we'll be together again before long."

"Someday, we'll be together forever," Jack promised, as he always did.

"I know. But for now, the world needs you. Tell the team I love them, too."

"I will."

Then the pull became too strong to resist.

~

The smell of gunpowder and alien blood drifted up to him as he fought against opening his eyes.

"Welcome back," Owen said, his expression sympathetic. "We took care of tentacle-face over there after he shot you. Hope you remembered to tell Ianto hi for us this time." The doctor extended a hand to help him up. In the year since Ianto died, he'd been much more solicitous of his boss. He'd even attempted to make coffee once or twice.

"Well..." Jack muttered.

"Too busy shagging as usual, I suppose," Tosh teased, searching the dead alien for any interesting technology. "I guess we'll lose you to your quarters for the rest of the afternoon."

Gwen chuckled. She was hauling a body bag out of the SUV. Jack stepped forward to help her with it, and she touched his shoulder.

"Seriously, Jack, let him know we miss him, too."

"I will," he said, moved. "Next time..." he murmured, already looking forward to the next time he would get to see his lover, hold him in his arms. The next time he died.

**Author's Note:**

> For Anna, always.


End file.
